


¡Quiero un poni!

by xehzee



Series: Haikyuu!! Absurdo [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Homelessness, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character(s), Not Beta Read, Out of Character, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Pets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Una idea en común junta a dos completos extraños los cuales jamás se conocerían en cualquier otra circunstancia.
Series: Haikyuu!! Absurdo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628908
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1





	1. Su nombre será...

Soy Akaashi Keiji, un empresario en ascenso con un muy buen sueldo.

Usualmente, mi día consiste en: levantarme a las 6 de la mañana, bañarme, cepillarme los dientes, tomar mi desayuno, llegar al trabajo a las 8 en punto sin falta, salir a almorzar, checar mi salida a las 5 de la tarde, comer mi merienda a las 7 de la tarde y, cada tres días, abrir una aplicación de encuentros para salir con alguna persona y desahogar mis urgencias carnales por la semana. Puede ser muy rutinario pero funciona.

Hasta que, aburrido de mi vida diaria, y con el presupuesto para comprar virtualmente lo que se me venga en gana, me decidí por conseguir un poni. Ya era hora de comprometerme con algo, me decían mis amistades y mi familia, y una mascota no sonaba como una mala idea. Lo compré, y a pesar de que mi apartamento no es espacioso, noté que hay un terreno baldío en la vecindad. Me acerqué a la dueña del lugar, una señora de la tercera edad, a la que le hablé del asunto y ella decidió, de muy amable manera, rentar el terreno, así que eso resuelve el problema del espacio. Leí en algún artículo que es importante nombrar a la mascota para que se sienta “parte de la familia”, lo que eso signifique. El nombre para mi adorada mascota será...

* * *

¡Mi nombre es Bokuto Kotaro! Tengo 23 años y mi vida es lo que muchos considerarían exitosa. A excepción de que fui despedido, desheredado, y me han sacado de mi apartamento. ¡Pero no fue porque hice algo malo! Bueno... no _TAN_ malo.

Mi deseo desde niño fue tener un poni. Si, escucharon bien ¡un poni! Sería genial tener un caballo en miniatura, ¿no lo creen? Pues mi familia y amigos no. Lo primero que hice después de recibir mi primer pago como jugador profesional de volei, fue ir directo a buscar el precio de una de estas adorables mascotas. ¡No son para nada baratos! Además, necesitan espacio suficiente y comida y aditamentos para su cuidado, ¡Quien lo habría pensado! ¡Mi primer sueldo no sería suficiente! Pero quería mi poni ahora que aun soy joven.

Así que, cuando un anuncio publicitario en una página de internet que decía tener el secreto para hacerse millonario de la noche a la mañana apareció ante mis ojos, no pude ignorarlo. Le di _clic_ y apareció un formulario donde coloqué todos mis datos personales y la información de una cuenta, después solo tendría que esperar una llamada en la que alguien me daría los detalles para ingresar a una cuenta privada en la que recibiría el triple de mi inversión. ¡El triple! Con eso alcanzaría para mi poni, pensé, y lo que sobrara lo podría invertir de nuevo y seguir haciéndome de dinero para las necesidades de éste. Pero... jaja, no funciono. Mi sueldo no cubría la cuota así que hipotequé mi apartamento. Pero eso tampoco terminaba de cubrirla, así que pedí _algo_ de dinero prestado. Cuando me preguntaron para que lo quería, tuve que mentir un poco. Y lo demás es historia.

...

¡En fin! Terminé en las calles sin amigos ni familia ni carrera, ¡pero no todo es tan malo! Porque olvidé mencionar esto en un principio ¡pero sé usar Magia! y sé que eso me ayudará a conseguir a mi compañero fiel al que siempre quise ponerle como nombre...

—“”Pastelito.””


	2. task focus

Mi primera incursión en el mundo de los negocios ocurrió cuando tenía 17 años. El amigo de un amigo me convenció de invertir parte de mis ahorros en un negocio suyo. No suelo tomar riesgos, y la de él parecía una empresa redituable, si bien novata. Cuando los números comenzaron a aumentar, supo que tome una buena decisión, así que ingrese a una licenciatura basada en la administración y el conocimiento me ayudo a tomar aún mejores decisiones. La empresa creció y me convertí en miembro de la mesa directiva a mis 22 años. Pero, aun con toda mi experiencia en el mundo de los negocios, hubo algo que no tome en cuenta concerniente a mi reciente adquisición. El tiempo.

Fue en un fin de semana en el que recogí a pastelito y me familiarice con él. Jugamos toda la mañana del sábado y el domingo, pero llegado el lunes, supe que no habría forma de hacerme completamente responsable por el animal. Kenma, mi compañero y el director de la empresa en la que trabajo, ha tratado de persuadirme de que me deshaga de Pastelito, cuestionándome acerca de mi decisión desde el primer instante en el que le hice saber de su, en ese entonces, _probable_ existencia.

Pero no cederé. Nunca he fallado en algo en lo que he puesto mi atención y Pastelito no será la excepción. Solo debo encontrar a alguien que se haga cargo de él cuando yo no me encuentro en casa. Eso debería solucionar todos mis problemas y mi vida podrá continuar sin altibajos.

* * *

¡Mi vida es un asco!

He intentado, _sin éxito_, encontrar un trabajo estable. Pero me han dicho que sin un domicilio fijo es difícil que alguien me lo dé. ¡Eso es una sorpresa para mí! No sabía que tener un lugar en el que residir fuera tan importante.

Traté de contactar a mis padres para pedirles ese favor, pero no contestan mis llamadas. ¿Habrán considerado dejar la vida tecnológica y rescindido de su contrato telefónico? Probablemente sea eso. También llamé a Konoha pero debe seguir enojado por la cantidad de dinero que tomé prestado y la cual prometí devolver hace dos semanas, porque solo me contestó para preguntar quién era antes de colgar. ¿Cómo se supone que le pague si no he conseguido empleo? Y ¿Cómo se supone que consiga empleo si no me presta la dirección de su casa?

Lo que más me duele es el conocimiento de que aún no tengo un poni. Creí que mi vida estaría hecha apenas entrado mis veinte, pero creo que me equivoqué. De todos modos ¡No me rendiré!

Oh, y encontré un anuncio de trabajo, dice algo sobre cuidar de una mascota con un pago que parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¡Debe ser alguna de esas mujeres ricas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer con su dinero! Quizá debería desconfiar más de la gente que ofrece cantidades grandes de dinero por hacer tan poco, pero no tengo nada que perder. Literalmente. Entonces…

¡Pastelito, pronto te conseguiré! ¡Espera por mí! ¡Hey, hey, hey!


	3. Suertudo

Un tipo raro de peinado extraño pidió por el puesto. Decirlo de ese modo es quedarse corto, prácticamente _rogó_ por él. En mi vasta experiencia, nunca había visto a un hombre de su tipo (alto, fornido, bien parecido) hacer eso… fuera de ciertos círculos en mi vida privada, claro está. La entrevista duro muy poco, pero creo que si esta tan necesitado por este trabajo, debería dárselo. Ni siquiera me dejo explicar en qué consistía, más allá del cuidado de un ser vivo, aunque supongo que no le importará si de verdad esta tan necesitado.

Y que mejor, puede empezar mañana así que sé que Pastelito estará bien cuidado de ahora en adelante.

* * *

¡AUN EXISTE GENTE BUENA EN ESTE MUNDO CRUEL!

La mujer nunca llegó así que debe ser el señor Akaashi el que está a cargo de este animal del que no sé absolutamente nada. ¿Será un cuyo? ¿O una salamandra? ¡Solo espero no ser alérgico!

Además, ¿estará bien? No me ha pedido ninguna certificación, como en esos muchos otros lugares, y tampoco pregunto por un comprobante de domicilio. O puede ser que sí, solo que no lo escuche en mi excitación al prospecto de no ser rechazado a pesar de mi primera impresión, pero... ¡Estoy feliz!

El primer pago será en una semana, creo poder soportarlo. Eso si no termino despedido antes de ese tiempo…


	4. Desconfianza

El hombre, ¿Bokuto? se presentó antes de la hora acordada. Se veía un tanto cansado y hambriento así que le invité el desayuno. Comió con demasiada rapidez, diciéndome en cada bocado que era lo mejor que había comido en semanas y demás insinuaciones como esa. Fue bastante generoso con los cumplidos, si puedo ser sincero. No que me hayan afectado en lo más mínimo, solo es una observación.

…

Después de desayunar, se ofreció a lavar los platos y a ayudarme en otras cosas, pero no tengo tiempo para más adulaciones. Comencé a explicarle las atenciones que necesitaría Pastelito pero el hombre parecía un tanto distraído. Incluso me preguntó en qué lugar guardaba su jaula y a decir verdad creo que necesito una. Debe haber reglas acerca de la posesión ética de mascotas en el edificio, tendré que preguntar al intendente. Si todo sale bien y no hay ninguna política en contra, creo poder trasladarlo, si solo una vez a la semana. Sería lindo tenerlo en casa de vez en cuando aunque no muy práctico.

En fin. Cuando le ofrecí las llaves para la cerca de Pastelito, Bokuto me miró extrañado. Tiene un ladeo de cabeza un tanto peculiar. Y muy mala capacidad de retención. Lo bueno es que estaba preparado, así que le ofrecí el mapa de ida y vuelta del terreno baldío a mi apartamento, además de un manual para los cuidados del poni. Bokuto sonrió sin decir comentario alguno y sin darle siquiera una sola hojeada al manual. Solo espero no haberme equivocado con él, por el bien de Pastelito.

* * *

Este tipo, Akaashi, es muy amable para lo intimidante que aparenta ser. Como sea, no encontré ninguna salamandra y creí grosero preguntar que hacia un cuyo solo con tanto espacio a la intemperie. Creo que me equivoqué y este elegante hombre de traje en realidad es un traficante de roedores domésticos. ¡Sabía que sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad! ¡Aunque me alimento y me dio las llaves de su apartamento por si necesitaba algo! ¿No tiene instinto de preservación? ¡Es un asunto muy raro!

La señora dueña del terreno me detuvo antes de poder ingresar pero, al contrario de Akaashi, su trato es muy cálido desde un principio y tiene esa ternura de las mujeres de su edad. Aunque su voz me recuerda a una que escuché antes en alguna parte... no recuerdo donde. Cuando al fin me dejó ir, quede impresionado.

Esos cuyos viven mejor que yo, incluso tienen un establo techado y calientito y mantas y un bebedero y... esperen. ¿Es eso...?

¡¿Es eso lo que creo que es?!


	5. Realidad

Bokuto estaba increíblemente radiante... eh, _feliz_, cuando volví a casa es tarde. Como bien lo suponía, no prestó la mínima atención a mis palabras, pero nunca creí ver a un hombre adulto emocionarse de tal magnitud por cualquier cosa, mucho menos un poni. Quizás en los juegos entre _sub-dom_ de mi circulo privado.

Supongo que es algo bueno. Hasta yo sentí algo placentero al verlo saltando alrededor del comedor cuando me contaba, detalle a detalle, sobre su día y el de Pastelito. Lo invite a cenar conmigo antes de despedirlo por el día en la entrada.

Por alguna razón, la sonrisa en mi rostro permaneció hasta que me encontré acostado en la cama. No puedo esperar a verlo mañana otra vez.

* * *

¡MI SUEÑO SE HIZO REALIDAD!

Bueno, no realidad _REALIDAD_ porque el poni no es mío, pero estoy a cargo de uno y eso es más de lo que aspiraba en estos días. Akaashi sigue con esa cara tan seria. Espero que se ablande un poco, aunque también me invitó a cenar y no me gritó por haberme comido toda la fruta del comedor durante el día, así que está bien.

Cuando me acercó a la puerta temí lo peor, un gracias y no vuelvas nunca o algo… Aun ahora siento que no tendría el valor para soportar algo así... otra vez. Pero no dijo nada de eso, y creo que pude ver un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro. Creo le caí bien o hice un trabajo formidable. Eso debe ser.

Me despedí y salí del edificio, que mirando bien es un lugar muy chic y elegante.

...

Y, bueno, me hice de un lugar para dormir también, solo espero que a Pastelito no le importe compartir un poco de paja.


	6. Secretos

Bokuto llegó otra vez antes de su horario, extrañamente con la misma ropa y un extraño olor a establo. No pude evitar una risa, me recordó a Pastelito. Una vez más le invité el desayuno, algo en su expresión y el hecho de que se presentara tan temprano me dijo que no había tomado alimento. Tampoco me molesta, a pesar de que apenas y lo conozco es divertido tener a alguien con quien charlar en las mañanas cuando el mundo duerme. Tengo la extraña sospecha de que guarda un secreto, esperó que no sea nada grave. Igualmente, solo el verlo hace que tenga sentimientos extraños… ¿Serán mariposas en el estómago… o indigestión? Hm…

* * *

¡Casi me descubre! Pero lo supe ocultar perfectamente, no sospecho absolutamente nada incluso cuando me quitó un poco de paja después de revolver mi cabello. ¡Ahora ayudaré a limpiar un poco la casa antes de ver a Pastelito! E intentaré tomar una ducha antes de su regreso, quizá eso ayude con el olor a establo. Digo, no quisiera causar una mala impresión… ¡p-porque él es un hombre muy aseado y puesto y huele bien! No es que lo haya olido, es solo que cuando se acercó lo percibí. Y, bueno, si le doy un abrazo de buenas noches o al recibirlo, es decir, ¡es un hombre apuesto!


	7. Más sorpresas

Cuando volví aquel día, me dirigí directamente al establo de Pastelito y encontré una manta con el nombre BOKUTO marcado por toda su superficie y a Bokuto acostado sobre ella mientras tomaba una siesta. Como lo sospechaba, ese era el secreto de Bokuto: dormía con los animales. Una parte de mí se encendió con furia: podría estar durmiendo conmigo. Y de eso le hablaré en nuestra próxima reunión. Además, no podemos seguir usando el mismo champú. Quiero una aroma que aumente la esencia de Bokuto.

* * *

¡Akaashi descubrió mi fríamente calculado plan! Ahora dice que no puedo quedarme con Pastelito. Pero su solución a mi diminuto problema de falta de vivienda fue invitarme a quedar a su casa. Solo tiene una cama y su sofá es diminuto, sin embargo es bastante convincente. Si él no tiene problema con eso, yo tampoco. ¿Cómo devolveré los tantos favores que está haciendo este asombroso hombre de negocios con cabello desaliñado? ¿Debería ofrecerle un corte de cabello? Podría verse tan genial como yo. ¡O! ¡Magia! Es cierto, puedo utilizar magia y hacer aparecer mariposas frente a él o algo así, escuché un truco sobre eso en alguna parte…


	8. Futuro

El problema con los fraudes telefónicos está resuelto: increíblemente, la ancianita que me rentó el terreno era la mente maestra tras el asunto. El dinero no pudo ser recuperado ni todos los afectados rastreados, pero con la magia de tener contactos y de acceso a documentos de propiedad, ahora el terreno es mío. Pastelito podrá quedarse ahí hasta que me jubilé y compre un lugar en otro continente.

Por supuesto, me llevaré a Bokuto conmigo, si él lo quiere así. Le encontré cariño y él a mí, además el sexo es demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar. También es muy amable y hace aparecer cosas de la nada, solo espero que no repita _jamás_ su truco con las mariposas, el revoloteo en el estómago _literal_ no es, en definitiva, como lo cuentan en los libros.

* * *

¡Mi vida parece sacada de un cuento de hadas! ¿Es así como lo hacen? Akaashi resultó ser lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida, desde el poni hasta sus principescas palabras que me quitaron el aliento. Eso entre otras cosas. ¡También me alaba por mi magia! Y le encanta cuando pongo mí —

¡Ah sí! Dijo que podríamos tener una granja de ponis cuando nos mudemos en nuestra jubilación, a lo que yo respondí ¡Por supuesto! Eso lo hizo muy feliz. Y ahora que vivo con él puedo regresar a ser un jugador profesional ¡y ser la estrella del mundo deportivo! Todos los puntos que logre de ahora en adelante serán dedicados a mi adorable Akaashi.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Ni idea cuanto cueste un poni y no quiero averiguarlo.


End file.
